


Menimienai Means The Invisible

by Charlie_Bucket



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bad French, Cross posted from Fanfiction, Doctor Kyouya, English, F/F, F/M, He has a few problems, I have all the ideas in my head!, I haven't updated in while, M/M, Many more OC's to be added, OCD Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rikoto swears a lot, Slow Build, Swearing, Underage Smoking, injuries, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bucket/pseuds/Charlie_Bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone calls me Menimienai. It means The Invisible. And I live up to my name. But sometimes I have the need to impress. So along with playing the violin and piano I perform Magic, to keep things... Interesting. But when the Hitachiin twins hit my head with a door, I'm introduced to the host club, and as I get to know them I find myself almost having fun. Almost.</p><p>I suck at summaries, I'll probably fix this later... Sorry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Stupid Door!

Everyone calls me Menimienai. It means The Invisible. And I live up to my name. But sometimes I have the need to impress. So along with playing the violin and piano I perform Magic, to keep things... Interesting. I stand at the front of the class and wave my hand in the air, snapping my fingers, a dove appears, and it flies around the classroom and lands on my outstretched arm. I blow on it and it disappears. The class stare at me in disbelief. I bow and exit the class just as the bell rings signalling the end of school, hating the sudden attention.

I look for a music room, hoping to find one with a grand piano, or a violin. I'm not picky seeing as I can play both of them better than most musicians. I have plenty of time. I walk up to a room labelled Music Room 3. I've never heard of it. I open the doors and walk in. It's HUGE. There are tables and chairs lined up around the room, but I pay them no heed because I've just spotted the huge piano in the far corner of the room, next to giant arch windows. The piano is beautifully engraved, with so much detail. I sit down on the plush stool and place my hands on the keys and let out a deep breath before applying weight to the keys. The sound that rings out is incredible, crisp clear and perfectly tuned, I allow my mask to fade as I smile, my hands gliding across the keys playing the song that never leaves my memory, I'm on the 3rd line repeat, second bar when I open my eyes and see the boy standing there. He has stunning violet eyes with blonde hair slightly covering them; he's really tall with weirdly long legs. But then he speaks. "Aha! A fellow piano player! I've never heard one playing the piano so gracefully, apart from myself of course, but I've never heard the song, I would ask Kyouya but he isn't here so I guess we just need to wait." He rambles, striking dramatic poses. By the time he's finished I've made my way over to the door and I'm turning the handle. I don't want to be late. But before I can open the stupid door, it flies open and hits me on the head. Two boys stand in front of me, evidently twins, looking shocked. I hold my head tight and try not to cry out. "M'attraper?!" I ask the Blonde. I start to feel extremely nauseous, a horrible feeling making the room around me dance. The room is hazy and I'm no longer wearing my glasses. He understands and runs forwards to catch me just as I black out. Great, that's going to leave a hell of a bruise.


	2. Glasses On Loan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up on a couch, I'm covered in a blanket and there's an ice pack on my head. I hold it to my head as I go to sit up but someone puts their hand on my shoulder and pushes me down. I try to see who it is but my vision's really hazy. I look at the unknown person questioningly.

I wake up on a couch, I'm covered in a blanket and there's an ice pack on my head. I hold it to my head as I go to sit up but someone puts their hand on my shoulder and pushes me down. I try to see who it is but my vision's really hazy. I look at the unknown person questioningly.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. Can you understand me? Tamaki mentioned that you're French." He says. His voice is calm and clear but he sounds slightly worried. I nod, and then I instantly regret it. Pain stabs through my head and I groan. "My... my glasses. Where are they?" I ask.

"They broke when the door hit you. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the pair that charged the door have agreed to pay the expenses." The Ootori boy explains. I look up at him but I still can't get a clear picture. I groan again but this time it's out of frustration. "I... need to get home. Vite." I say. I go to stand up but the haziness from not having my glasses and the bash on my head force me to sit down before I fall down. Kyoya-san takes a pair of glasses out his bag and hands them to me. "Here" He says "I always have a spare pair in my bag. Try them on." I take them off him and smile "Merci, Kyoya-san." He seems taken aback by my formality and smiles. "Please, call me sempai. There is no need to be so formal." He explains. I smile and slip the glasses on, pushing them up my nose. I now have a clear picture of what the Ootori boy looks like. He has black hair, slightly brushing over his eyes with amazing stormy grey eyes, and the tiniest of smiles. The door opens from behind him and in walks none other than the famous Mitsukuni Haninozuka. "You... You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" I stutter "The fiercest fighter ever, the one that gave into his indulgences and could still beat a whole army of police officers!" I stay slightly bowed; I don't want to piss this guy off.

"I guess so! But you can just call me Honey-senpai! Do you want some cake? Maybe it will help your sore head!" He sings. I stare at him, so surprised that the boy in front of me knocked out a whole platoon of fully grown men was asking me if I wanted cake. I smile and nod. "That would be great Hunny-senpai."

"I never got your name." Kyoya-senpai

"Yeah! Who are you mysterious piano playing frenchie?" Honey-senpai

"Who are you calling Frenchie?" I hiss at him, giving him my scariest glare.

"I'll go get some cake." The boy says hurriedly before running out the door.

"I'm known as Menimienai Rikotoshido at this school. Rikoto for short and yes I do know what it means." I state. Taking a calming deep breath I look up at Kyoya-senpai. "Do you know what the time is?" I ask

"You have a watch on your hand." He replies. I roll my eyes and look at my watch. It's just after 5 o clock. Before I can panic, Honey-senpai returns at the door but seems wary to come in. "Tama-chan wants to know if you are ok and he wants you to know that he's going to kill the devil spawns, so not to worry! Kay?!" He sings

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Honey-senpai. I'm just not used to being called a Frenchie. My name is Menimienai Rikotoshido or Rikoto for short" I apologise. Devil spawn?

"It's ok Riko-chan! Come out and meet everyone, we were really worried about you!" He replies. He grabs my arm and carefully pulls me out the room. But Kyoya-senpai stops him. "Be careful, he might have concussion, he needs to keep ice on his forehead to keep the swelling down. Trust me. I am an Ootori" He hands me the ice pack and I press it to my head, instantly feeling the amazing effect it has.

We head out the little side room and I'm met with the worried looks of five boys.

I'm introduced to everyone in the club. I keep my eyes away from the Hitachiin twins showing them that I am not in the mood to talk to the boys that got me late. "I'm late. I need to go." I say hurriedly. Looking at my watch, it's really late. Kyoya looks up from his laptop and stares at me. I start to panic. I am really late now. I stand up abruptly and grab my bag, swaying slightly on the spot I close my eyes and shake my head before running to the door for the second time that day. But I'm picked up of the ground and slung over a shoulder. It must be Mori-senpai, because he's the only one strong enough to lift me. He sets me down on the chair. "Stay still. The more you move, the worse it will get." He says still standing in front of me, blocking my way out. God dammit, Can't they see how late I am. The twins are staring at me, along with the rest of the group. Kyoya-senpai is staring at me from his laptop and Hunny-senpai has abandoned his forkful of cake to watch. I start to shake, with rage at not being allowed to leave, pain in my head and the fact that I'm late. I stand up and grab Mori-senpai's shoulder; before he can retaliate I sweep my leg underneath him and push down on his shoulder, effectively tripping him. But then someone grabs me from behind and forces me to the ground. I can tell that it's Honey-senpai because of the voice that asks me "Why?"

And then I'm crying, sobs racking my body. I'm crying because a glance at my watch confirms that I'm too late. Because I've hurt the people that took care of me and because I've screwed up so much. I'm let up everyone is looking at me. Haruhi hands me a tissue and I take of the glasses Kyoya gave me and wipe my eyes. "I'm really sorry Takashi-senpai." I say, sniffing. I don't refer to him as Mori-senpai any more, I don't have the right. I put my glasses on and see that he is smiling at me. "You took me out. That's amazing." He states. I sniff again and try to smile. Pushing the glasses up my nose, I dare myself to look up from the spot on the carpet and catch someone's eye. "You know, I only came here to play that bête piano and this is where I end up." I explain. Tamaki grins knowingly at me.

"Three years ago today, at 5:30, on her birthday, my mére was walking home from work when a car veered off the road and hit her. She's in a coma at one of the Ootori Hospitals. That's where I recognised your name." I say gesturing towards Kyoya-senpai. "I told myself that if I went to the hospital, on the same day at the same time she would wake up for me. I told myself that all year, it's what calmed me after nightmares, kept me eating my food, keeping my grades. And now I've missed it." I explain. "I was classed with an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder which is my sort of explanation for being rash and tripping Mori-senpai." They deserve to be told something that makes up for my actions after today. Kyoya-senpai opens his laptop and starts to furiously type. Haruhi-san sits next to me and smiles. "I know it's hard, but don't beat yourself up about it." He says

******************************************************

"Please let us give you a lift home!" Kaoru says

"We feel really bad. Come on, you can't walk home with a bump like that." Hikaru joins in.

"The only person that's meant to get mad at us is the boss."

"It's funny when the boss is angry."

"Tama-chan grows mushrooms!" Honey-senpai sings in agreement

"But when you're angry..." Kaoru

"It's almost as scary as a tired Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru finished.

I push the glasses up my nose again and smile, finally looking at the twins.

"You know, you look just like Kyoya when you push those glasses up." Tamaki-sempai points out

"And you're really scary when you're angry!" Honey-senpai shouts, clutching his pink rabbit (Usa-chan I think)

"If I accept this lift will you all shut up?"I try to keep a serious face but I end up cracking a smile, which surprises me because I only ever smile when I'm playing an instrument, or performing a magic trick. Then suddenly someone's arms are lifting me up and spinning me around, a flash of violet eyes confirm that it's Tamaki

"Oh My Gosh. You are too cute, give Daddy a big hug!" He sings

"Tam...Tamaki-senpai. I can't...breathe." I manage to choke out. "Help...please?"

Then suddenly, I can breathe. Tamaki-senpai is sitting in the far corner of the room cultivating mushrooms and Mori-senpai is cracking his knuckles. I take deep breaths, trying to calm down. Mori-senpai looks questioningly at me.

"Asthma. I may be good at surprise attacks but anything overly complicated where I'm outnumbered and surprise is out of the question, then I am screwed." I explain "Though I won't go down without a fight." I add, smiling.


	3. Being a Magician Has its Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm loaded into a huge limousine by the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki-senpai 'begs' me to come back tomorrow. I remind him that I have to come back to return Kyoya-senpai's glasses. But what I don't mention is that I want to come back.

I'm loaded into a huge limousine by the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki-senpai 'begs' me to come back tomorrow. I remind him that I have to come back to return Kyoya-senpai's glasses. But what I don't mention is that I want to come back.

"Wow… So this is your humble abode?" Hikaru says, staring out the window.

"It's one of them." I reply.

"Who else lives with you? It's seems kinda dark…" Kaoru asks.

"Well my Father is in France running my Mother's business and the maids only come at the weekend, so I'm usually alone." I answer. Why am I telling them this again? They look like they are about to say something but it's cut short by the car pulling up the driveway. I climb out and smile and wave as the car drives, but before I walk into the house I look up at the sky.

"No storms. Not today, haven't I been through enough?" I say to the sky. Hoping that maybe someone up there will hear my plea.

(Mini A/N this is based on my phobia! I know this might seem out of character for a boy but a phobia doesn't give a shit if you're a boy or girl… Or maybe it's because I'm writing a boy, and I'm a girl. *Shrugs*) I'm underneath the table in the dining room, hugging my legs, my head resting on my knees. I hold my head tight as a clap of thunder sounds through the house. I yelp and grasp my head tighter, screwing my eyes tight so hard that I start to see patterns. I start to count. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…" I keep on counting until another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning follow. I grip my head and try to cover my ears, but another flash of lightning makes me jump, scratching my face. I feel blood on my hands but I don't move. The glasses lie abandoned beside me. I try to drown out the sound by singing the song I was playing on the piano. A lullaby my mother taught me. My voice gets louder and louder and my head gets sorer and the blood is still flowing from the scratch on my face. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…" I need to stop this; I need to stand up to my fears. "Four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi…" It's getting further away, it'll be over soon. I take my shirt off and hold it to the scratch on my face. "Seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi…" Another rumble of thunder sounds and a flash of light follows. I grip my shirt tighter, the patterns in front of my eyes grow more intense, and the bump on my head starts to throb. I stay like that until the sun comes up.

I manage to lie my way through the day, using at least three different made-up stories to get past the teachers questions. The last bell goes and I head towards the music room. I just want to go in, swap glasses and leave. Easy.

I open the doors and find the host club are already all there. And they are all dressed as cats. I force myself not to laugh as I look at their 'tails' and their huge ears. They don't seem to have noticed that I've appeared. I walk up behind the Hitachiin twins who are dressed up as Siamese cats, and tap their shoulders. They jump and scowl at me.

"Hey what was that for!" Hikaru complains

"Yeah you scared the…" Kaoru doesn't finish because he's just noticed my face.

"What happened?" he asks. The other club members seem to notice the turn in the conversation and turn around to see what Kaoru is talking about.

"How did you hurt your face Riko-chan?" Hunny-senpai sings.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Hikaru says he and his brother laughing at the irony of the joke. I roll my eyes. My voice is really hoarse after all the hysteric singing and crying from last night so I hold my tongue. I shake my head and pointedly take off the glasses. I only came here to get my own glasses back, definitely no other reasons.

"No glasses until you tell us what happened!" Tamaki-senpai says snatching the glasses out of my reach. I scowl and try to grab the specs off him. I just want to leave; it's none of their business. After about 5 minutes of me trying to wrestle Tamaki-senpai to the ground and reach my glasses I stop because I'm so out of breath. I take deep breaths and sigh, pushing Kyoya-senpai's glasses back up my nose. I walk over to the huge door and go to walk out. But I stop just short of the door. Maybe they could help… I hesitate and just as I'm walking through the door I make a decision.

"Astraphobia." I manage to choke out. I know it doesn't explain much, but it seems enough information to hold them over. Most of them.

"Hey Takashi, what's Astraphobia?" Honey-senpai

"It's a fear of thunder and lightning." Mori-senpai says.

"Isn't that just like Haruhi?" Tamaki-senpai says

"Yeah, but I've never been so scared that I end up scratching at myself." Haruhi says

"If we had known…" Hikaru adds

"We would have helped" Kaoru continues

"Somehow" They finish in unison.

They're so busy talking about me and my scratched face that they don't notice that the subject of the conversation has disappeared. Well, being a magician has its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Uh thanks for reading :) I'll post a few more chapters when I get a chance, so please bare with me. Also I started writing this years ago so if anyone notices something off with grammar and spelling please tell me!!


End file.
